Knight In Sucker's Service
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day two hundred and sixty-eight: Tina needs help in gaining back her image from Figgins, and Artie assists her.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th and 12th cycle. Now cycle 13!_

* * *

**"Knight in Sucker's Service"  
Artie/Tina **

After the boys had taken the stage and rocked out, Tina had come to a decision of sorts. But in order to achieve it, she felt she needed some assistance, and in this case she knew exactly who it was she wanted. Standing all the way across from the stage, she waved her arm for Artie to see her. When she'd gotten his attention, she dashed down the aisle, her bubbles violently beating against one another, and climbed on to the stage to get up to Artie. "I need your help."

"Okay?" he asked. "What is it?"

"I need to get Figgins off my back… I need my old clothes and all the rest… Operation Restoration." He smirked and nodded.

"You do look a little silly," he teased. She 'glared,' giving a tug at his wig. "I see your point," he chuckled. "Well… what were you thinking?" he asked as they moved to leave the auditorium. She shrugged… he imitated her. "What did Figgins say again?" he asked, a moment later, as an idea started coming to him.

"He was going on about… vampires," Tina nodded along as she spoke, then laughed as she recalled it. "I swear, it's like he thinks…" she looked back at him, realizing the idea in his eyes was the same one she was getting. "… they're real, Artie!" she gasped with giddiness. "Brilliant," she nodded. He just laughed, happy to see her excited. "Couple things I'll need to get, I think it shouldn't be too hard."

"We should get him on his way out tonight… Wouldn't want 'Vamp Tina' to catch on fire in the sun," he spoke dramatically. She gave a more 'menacing' face.

"No, we definitely wouldn't…"

After a trip to the 'vaults' of the drama department by Artie, and a store run by Tina, they had all the elements. Artie was getting hot in his 'KISS' costume and had asked to go change, but Tina pointed out a possible 'back up plan.'

"With how he feels about vampires, I can imagine what that would do," she smirked, looking at him. So, the costume stayed. Into the bathroom went Gaga Tina, and out came Vamp Tina, swinging her cape and giving a menacing growl. "Ow…" she touched her lip. "Teeth," she explained.

"You be careful with those." She pointed her finger, as though saying 'gotcha.'

Now dressed for action, they went to hide and wait. Sitting there, the vampire and KISS, they had to laugh at the whole thing for a while before settling on trying to figure out what she'd say.

"Vamp Tina is mad," he started. "Got to show that," he counted off on his hand. "Don't even have to move, you just stand there all… teeth bared," he demonstrated, and she burst out laughing.

"Oh! Maybe it's like… my dad is… the king of the vampires…" she grinned. "He won't like it if his fang baby gets treated this way," she shook her head innocently.

"Might get a craving for high school principal blood," Artie agreed. They carried on throwing ideas about, some of them just growing increasingly silly and ridiculous, like it had become a game of one-upping each other.

"Wait, what time is it?" she picked up his arm to look at his watch. "He's gonna be coming," she scrambled to get up on her feet. "Go, go," she waved him down the hall, to his hiding place. She came to stand in the middle of the hall, 'assuming the position.'

Artie was able to see it all from where he'd parked himself. He just had to smile, seeing her in action. Figgins was good and cowering and Artie had the correct assumption that his contribution wouldn't be needed. Figgins agreed to let Tina dress however she wished to. Once he was gone – stepping cautiously – Tina threw her arms in the air, looking across as Artie came back into view.

"That was excellent," he applauded. "You make a good vampire."

"I do, don't I?" she curtsied. Letting out a breath, she pondered… "You know, it'd be a shame to let all this end here…"

"What do you have in mind?" he asked. Seeing her trying to hide a smirk, he looked around. "What?"

"Costume really is hot, isn't it? Your, uh… makeup is running," she put two fingers to his cheek, held them out to show him. His nose scrunched at that. "And you just made it worse," she teased.

"Can I change now?" he begged.

"On one condition," she stood back up. He nodded. "Vamp Tina and Vamp Artie take Lima…" she spoke, fangs out.

THE END


End file.
